1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified slide for retaining a drag link for a window and more particularly pertains to a new window shoe device for conveniently preventing the drag link from slipping out of the drag link retaining member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a modified slide for retaining a drag link for a window is known in the prior art. More specifically, a modified slide for retaining a drag link for a window heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,243,783; 4,941,285; 4,683,676; 3,959,926; 3,611,636; and Des. 317,713.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new window shoe device. The inventive device includes a housing having a slotted drag link guide portion, a window mount support portion having a hole therethrough, and further includes a window mount member having a slot therein for securely retaining a pivot bar for a window sash and being pivotally supported by the window mount support member, and also includes a window mount retainer member having winged ends for securing the window mount member to the housing, and further includes a drag link retainer member having a pair of prongs extending outwardly for securely retaining a drag link, and also includes a slotted drag link guide reinforcement member removably disposed adjacent to the drag link guide portion.
In these respects, the window shoe device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently preventing the drag link from slipping out of the drag link retaining member.